Give Me all your Love!
by Hoshiko shigenoi
Summary: Aku adalah perempuan yang paling sempurna di muka bumi ini! Tentu saja! Yang bisa menyandingku hanyalah laki-laki yang juga sempurna! Karena aku adalah RATU HANAZONO KARIN! Pairing : KarinxKazune In Proggress! ;) CHAPTER TWO UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Kamichama Karin – Kamichama Karin chu****  
Give me all your love****  
Hoshiko shigenoi-chan **** (**ほしこ しげのい)

**Warning: Saya aja sebenernya gak tau apa yang saya tulis :D :D  
just enjoy to read and enjoy to review! :P.  
Buat rating, saya kurang tau yah.. XD *nggak mengakui***

"Nona! Nona Karin..!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jas hitam dari belakang. "Nani?" Tanya Karin dengan ketus. "Nona serius ingin pindah?" Tanya laki-laki itu. "Iya! Sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi, lagipula ini urusanku, aku sudah SMA! Jangan pernah menyangkut pautkan urusan ini dengan cici dan haha!" Bentak Karin kepada Maidnya, Kyuu-san. "Baiklah nona Karin.." Jawab Kyuu-chan dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

_Let me introduce my self_, Aku adalah seseorang yang menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan karena aku adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Aku mengizinkan seorang laki-laki untuk mengajakku berkencan, asalkan Ia harus mau berlutut kepadaku. Ya, aku Hanazono Karin. Selain terkenal dengan kecantikannya, aku juga terkenal sebagai wanita yang serba bisa dan_ perfect_. Jadi, boleh saja aku membanggakan diriku, selagi tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku. Wajar saja, di SMA ku yang sebelumnya aku memiliki banyak fans laki-laki. Dan hari ini aku berniat untuk pindah ke sekolah yang 90% berisi laki-laki, ya itu adalah sekolah yang cocok untukku.

Kemudian beberapa fansku datang menghampiriku

"Ratu Karin jahat! Apa benar ratu mau pindah sekolah? Aku masih ingin berada di samping ratu.."

"Iya ratu! Ratu jahat sekali.." Kata fans-fans ku yang sedang bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.

"Apabila kau masih menginginkanku, ikutilah aku hingga ke ujung dunia" Kataku dengan ketus.

"Baiklah ratu, aku akan mengikutimu walau hingga ke ujung dunia!" Teriak salah satu fansku diikuti dengan sorakan fans-fans lainnya.

Tap tap tap tap…

Suara langkah kakiku yang memenuhi sudut-sudut lorong sekolah. Mungkin aku berangkat 15 menit sebelum bel aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa banyaknya laki-laki yang akan berlutut dihadapanku.  
terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan jendela sembari menguap. Ia kemudian memanggilku.  
"Hei, kamu! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Katanya.

Aku terkejut. Selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan kamu, mereka semua pasti langsung melting melihatku lewat dan memujaku dengan sebutan 'nona'-lah, 'ratu'-lah, dan lain-lain.

"Nani?" tanyaku dengan cuek.

Ia kemudian mendekatiku dan menyentuh kepalaku, hingga kening ku bersentuhan dengan dagunya.

"Resleting rokmu terbuka tuh!. Lain-kali hati-hati ya!" Katanya dengan cuek sembari meninggalkanku yang tampak membatu.

'_Apa?! Dia memanggilku hanya untuk memberitahu hal macam itu?!' _batinku.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!" Kataku sembari mengejarnya. Ia menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau memanggilku hanya karena hal itu?" tanyaku

"Iya" Jawabnya pendek

"Tidak ada yang lain?" Selidik ku lagi

"Tidak, Sudah ya.." Jawabnya sembari meninggalkanku.

"Hei! Aku HANAZONO KARIN memerintahkanmu untuk berlutut dihadapanku sekarang juga, karena kau telah berlaku seenaknya kepadaku! Berlutut sekarang jugaa!" Perintahku pada laki-laki itu sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempolku di depan mukanya.

"Berlutut kepadamu? Buat apa?" Tanyanya dengan cuek.

"Berlutut sekarang juga atau aku yang akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku?!" Ancamku.

Ia kemudian tertawa. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa.." Katanya berbisik ditelingaku kemudian Ia pun pergi.

'_What the hell?! Selama ini tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang memperlakukanku seperti itu! Mereka pasti langsung berlutut kepadaku!' _Batinku sembari sedikit memaki laki-laki tadi.

"Wah, dia cantik sekali?" Bisik beberapa anak laki-laki yang lewat di depanku. Mereka semua berhenti dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Kemudian mereka berlalu begitu saja, mungkin mereka pagi ini masih ingin berlatih basket, karena kulihat mereka sudah siap menggunakan baju basket.

'ah, sudahlah, nanti mereka juga akan takhluk dengan sendirinya..' Kataku dalam hati. Aku kemudian segera mencari kelasku yang sekarang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang masuk.

Tak lama kemudian Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dan Sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou minna.. Sekarang bapak akan mempekenalkan 'perempuan pertama' yang masuk kedalam kelas kita". Kata Sensei

"Karin, silahkan maju.." Sambung sensei. Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada sensei.

"Ohayou minna, Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu. Douzo yoroshiku ne~!" Kataku sembari memasang pose andalanku, yaitu pose yang dapat menundukkan semua orang di kelas ini.

"Gyaa! _Nona _Karin cantik sekali~ Aku ingin menjadi pacarmuu" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba 'terbang' dari dalam gerombolan laki-laki yang ada si kelas.

_PLAKK!_  
Tentu saja aku menamparnya seperti seekor serangga yang mengganggu, karena Ia sudah pasti tak se-level- denganku.

"Semuanya, berdiri!" Perintahku kepada seisi kelas, dan seisi kelas pun berdiri dengan bodohnya!

"Aku adalah HANAZONO KARIN, memerintahkan kalian semua untuk tunduk dihadapanku, jika kau menyukaiku maka berlututlah di depanku dan aku akan mempertimbangkan kalian semua, sebab aku adalah RATU YANG SEMPURNA!" Kataku tak lupa dengan tanganku yang kujulurkan kedepan dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk yang diberdirikan.  
Kemudian seisi kelas langsung berlutut kepadaku, tetapi...  
"Maaf, saya terlambat.." Kata seseorang yang kemudian masuk dengan masih menguap.

Melihat seisi kelas sedang berlutut Ia dengan santainya bertanya, "Lho, ada apa ini?"

"Kamuu!" Kataku dengan geram.

"Lho, kamu siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Ugh!, kamu! Aku adalah RATU HANAZONO KARIN!" Jawabku dengan lantang.

"umm, hanazono.. hanazono..., Ah! Yang tadi pagi itu ya?" Katanya

"Hei, berani sekali kau, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku semakin geram.

"Namaku Kujyou Kazune" Jawab Kazune pendek.

"Hey, KUJYOU KAZUNE aku HANAZONO KARIN memerintahkanmu untuk berlutut dihadapanku, SEKARANG!" Kataku.

Ia hanya diam dan melewatiku begitu saja.

Aku mulai geram dengan tingkahnya, dan ingin menamparnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu di hadapan fansku dan juga harga diriku yang sangat tinggi. Tiba-tiba aku memiliki sebuah ide! Yaitu untuk bertanding dengannya! Ia tak mungkin mengalahkanku, Si ratu Hanazono Karin yang begitu sempurna ini!

.

.  
sayangnya…

.

Ternyata aku berhasil di takhlukkan olehnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamichama Karin – Kamichama Karin chu™  
Give me all your love****  
Hoshiko shigenoi-chan **** (**ほしこ しげのい**)**

**Warning: Saya aja sebenernya gak tau apa yang saya tulis :D :D  
just enjoy to read and enjoy to review! :P.  
Buat rating, saya kurang tau yah.. XD *nggak mengakui***

Aku mencoba menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat.. tetapi?!...

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Satu satunya orang yang paling sempurna adalah aku! Tidak ada perempuan bahkan laki-laki yang bisa menandingiku!" Kataku pelan sembari mondar mandir sendiri di depan kasurku. Kyuu-chan yang melihat tingkahku sangat kebingungan, tetapi Ia tidak bisa ikut serta dalam urusanku. Memang pernah sih, tapi itu aku selalu mambantahnya.. jadi sekarang Ia sudah tidak berani mencampuri urusanku kecuali aku memerlukan bantuannya.

Aku terus berfikir tentang Kazune yang telah mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan AGH! Serasa ada batu besar yang menindih kepalaku! Karena baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa menandingiku! Bahkan dalam hal memasak sekalipun! Atau.. jangan-jangan.. dia itu perempuan?! EH?!  
"Ti..tidak mungkiiiiin!" Aku tiba-tiba berteriak sendiri, Kyuu-chan sangat kaget melihat tingkahku. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuu-chan, akhirnya dia kuperbolehkan meninggalkan kamarku dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

"Gyaaa! Nona HANAZONO KARIN! Kaulah orang yang paling sempurna! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu TITIK!" Kataku ber_positive_ _thinking_. 'Lihat saja kau Kujyou Kazune! Aku berjanji akan membuatmu berlutut didepanKUUUU!" Teriakku keras-keras.  
"Hmm.. boleh saja.." Jawab Kazune tiba-tiba muncul dari beranda kamarku dan duduk di pinggirnya.  
"HYAAAA! Kujyou Kazune! Sejak kapan kau muncul disitu hah?!" Tanyaku dengan nafas terengah – engah karena kaget.  
"Emm… Sejak kapan ya? Entahlah **RATU **Karin" Jawabnya santai sembari menekankan kata-kata ratu.  
"S..Su..Sudah, jangan duduk disitu! Disinikan lantai tiga! Kalau jatuh, _you will end!_" Kataku pada Kazune yang malah terlihat santai duduk di pinggir beranda.  
"Hnn.. Jadi **RATU** khawatir padaku ya?" Tanya Kazune dengan wajah menggoda.  
"Umh.. NGGAK MUNGKIN!" jawabku sembari memanglingkan mukaku yang sebenarnya merah padam.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dari sini ?" Tanya Kazune.  
"Biarkan! Aku tidak akan **PERNAH** peduli" Jawabku sembari menekankan kata _pernah_.  
"Oh.. baiklah~" Kata Kazune santai disusul dengan _atraksinya _, yaitu berdiri di pinggiran beranda kamarku dan kemudian Ia TERPELESET!

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan segera menghampirinya. Ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja untuk bertahan, karena kedua tangannya tetap berusaha berpegangan.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ce.. cepat naik _baka _!" Kataku mulai khawatir.  
"Tidak, aku akan melompat saja! Paling-paling aku juga akan patah tulang.. lagi pula aku juga sudah pernah melomapt dari lantai tiga sebelumnya.. jadi.."  
"_Baka_! Kau anggap apa dirimu itu?! Cepat naik! A.. aku.. a-ku-mem-bu-tu-h-kan-mu" kataku lirih sembari terdiam mematung didepannya. Kemudian salah satu tangannya mulai melepaskan pegangannya.  
"JANGAN! J.. JA.. JANGAN JATUH!" Teriakku pada Kazune. Aku hanya membalikkan badanku dan berharap Kazune tidak akan jatuh, tetapi….

"Hup!"  
Aku membalikkan badanku dan kulihat Kazune dengan MUDAHNYA naik ke atas berandaku!  
"kalau hanya segini sih, aku bisa naik" Kata Kazune dengan mudahnya.  
Aku menjauh dari Kazune dan mulai menangis…  
"_**BAKA**_! Kalau tadi jatuh beneran gimana?! Aku khawatir tau! Jangan buat aku _doki-doki_!" Kazune pun memelukku dan berkata  
"Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir.. Maaf.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Tak kusangka aku telah membuatmu menangis.."  
"Jadi…?" Tanyaku masih terisak-isak  
"Maafkan aku.." Jawab Kazune dan tetap memelukku.  
"Ratu, kenapa degup jantungmu menjadi sangat keras?" tanya Kazune berlagak sok polos padaku. Padahal aku baru mengeringkan air mataku! Dasar jahil!.  
"Sampai kapan kau terus menjahiliku?!" Bentakku pada Kazune dan mulai berkacak pinggang.  
"Tuh, sifat aslinya keluar lho.." Goda Kazune lagi.  
"Hrr! Lihat saja kau KUJYOU KAZUNE! Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar berlutut!" Kataku dengan gaya khasku yaitu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempolku kedepan.  
"Huft.. RATU HANAZONO KARIN.. DENGAN SENANG AKU MENERIMA DAN MENANTI JANJIMU.. DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK BERUSAHA SEMAMPUMU YAA…" Kata Kazune dengan keramah-tamahannya yang terlihat sangat amat mengerikan yang membuatku membatu untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Dengan santainya Ia pamit pulang entah bagaimana caranya dan Ia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan masih membatu karena kata-katanya yang masih terngiang ditelingaku!

"KUJYOU KAZUNEEE BAKAAAAA! LIHAT SAJA BESOK! AKU AKAN MENANTANGMU! KARENA RATU HANAZONO KARIN TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAH!" Teriakku keras-keras.

"Nona.. Apa anda membutuhkanku?" Tanya Kyuu-chan dari luar pintu kamarku yang mungkin mulai khawatir dengan teriakanku dari tadi.  
"TIDAK! Aku mau tidur!" Teriakku dengan sedikit kesal.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku telah datang kesekolah menggunakan pakaian olahraga SMA-ku. _Don't ask why_! Tentu saja untuk memperingati hari olahraga nasional! Karena hari ini aku akan SEKALI LAGI menantang cowok sok yang bernama Kujyou Kazune untuk bertanding!.

Tapi.. aku belum tahu apa lomba yang diadakan nanti.. Tentu saja aku tidak khawatir! Karena aku, Hanazono Karin adalah orang yang paling sempurna!. Kata sensei, karena yang bertanding adalah Aku dan Kazune, Ia sudah menyiapkan pertandingan yang istimewa!.

"Ohayou Ratu.." sapa seseorang yang tak kukenal.  
'Hmm.. memang begini jadi ratu! Orang lain mengetahui aku tetapi aku tidak!'

Aku terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang mulai dipenuhi anak laki-laki dan beberapa perempuan. Aku masih terus-terusan mencari cowok yang sok itu. Selama aku berjalan di lorong seisi sekolah bergantian menyapaku. Sayangnya.. Harga diri Ratu Hanazono Karin ini tidak akan pernah membiarkan mulutku membalas ucapan _kacang _ mereka! Tentu saja kecuali guru! Karena orang yang pantas untuk bersanding di sisiku adalah orang yang sempurna sepertiku!

Sudah beberapa kali aku berjalan memutari sekolah, tetapi aku masih tidak menemukan orang yang ku cari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivalku, yaitu Kujyou Kazune!

Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang di samping lapangan sembari menunggu bel masuk, karena hari ini seluruh seluruh siswa siswi akan menyaksikan sumpahku dan melihat pertandingan special yang sudah disiapkan oleh sensei.

Setelah beberapa menit bel dibunyikan dan aku juga sudah memastikan bahwa Kazune sudah ada di dalam gerombolan siswa siswi yang berkumpul di lapangan aku mulai mengambil alih acara dan melakukan _sumpah_ku.

"AKU, RATU HANAZONO KARIN MENANTANG KUJYOU KAZUNE UNTUK BERTANDING DALAM GAME YANG TELAH DISEDIAKAN OLEH SENSEI! BILA AKU MENANG, MAKA KAU HARUS BERLUTUT KEPADAKU SELAMANYA DAN MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU!" Kataku dengan lantang yang membuat Kazune dengan mata ngantuknya menjadi terbuka. Aku terus menatap Kazune dengan tatapan kemenangan di tanganku. Kulihat Kazune sedikit tertawa dan maju kedepan mengambil alih mikrofon yang kupegang dan berkata.  
"TETAPI APABILA **RATU** Hanazono Karin INI KALAH, AKU AKAN MENYURUH DIA UNTUK.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.. JUGA MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU" Semua tercenggang mendengar permintaannya, hingga Ia selesai berbicara Ia mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana Nona? Kau terima?" Tanya Kazune dengan wajah setengah mengejek. 'Ayolah! Kau itu sempurna!' Batinku.  
"Huft.. Tentu saja aku terima _baka_! Tidak mungkin Ratu Hanazono Karin ini membatalkan semuanya!" Jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri. Lagipula harga diriku yang tinggi ini tidak akan membiarkan aku membatalkan semuanya!

"Baiklah! Pertandingannya adalah.. kalian harus berjalan di atas kolam renang renang dengan tali.. siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu di sebrang adalah pemenangnya!" Kata sensei melalui mikrofon. Kami berdua segera bersiap siap dengan melakukan pemanasan dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing menunggu peluit dibunyikan.

"PRIIT!"

Karena peluit sudah dibunyikan, pertandingan pun dimulai. Kecepatan kami berdua sama, sehingga tidak ada yang mendahului., Karena aku tidak akan kalah dari rivalku, aku segera menambah kecepatan untuk mendahului rivalku. Sayangnya, aku tidak cukup hati-hati dan terpeleset sehingga aku jatuh dan terkantuk pinggir kolam renang yang membuatku cukup hilang kesadaran.

'Aku akan mati.. berakhir sudah kisah hidup ratu yang sempurna..' batinku dalam hati dengan setengah kesadaran yang masih kumiliki. Aku terus tenggelam. Tetapi.. Kazune kemudian ikut masuk kedalam kolam renang dan mengangkatku menuju permukaan. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang kumiliki, aku merasakan di dalam kolam renang.. a.. aku..

Aku telah..

Aku telah berciuman dengan kazuneee!

**ALLRIGHT, I THINK.. PART INI YANG CUKUP BERANTAKAN.. :D JUST KEEP REVIEW GUYS! ****  
AND, THIS IS THE ANSWERS FOR THE REVIEWS! ;)**

From : KK LOVERS 1/26/13 . chapter 1

bagus ...  
di lanjuut yaa ,,  
aku jadi penasaran sama kelanjutannya nih ...  
chapter 2-nya di update kilat yaa ,,  
semangat !

**Arigatou KK LOVERS! But.. entah yaa.. kayaknya aku kurang bisa update kilat hehehe, Gomen ne..**

From : grace 1/26/13 . chapter 1

wah ceritanya keren dilanjutkan dong

**Pastinya Grace! Arigatou for your review!**

From : Guest 1/25/13 . chapter 1

wah aku senang sama cerita ini  
karin jadi cwek perfect sama kazune jadi agak cool  
cepet update lagi ya

**Allright! I'll do my best! Arigatou 'Guest' ._.**

From : Mizuki Shikitei 1/26/13 . chapter 1

Karin? Kepalamu abis kejedot apa sih?  
lanjut ya :D

**Hehehe, Arigatou !****  
**  
From : crystahime 1/24/13 . chapter 1

What the? Karin sok banget! Oh ya, cici dan haha itu apa? Sorry, ga ngerti. Bahasa daerah, kah?

Bagus, cuma aku kurang suka di bagian Karin sok itu. Jujur saja, di sini Karin OOC. Bukan, bukan masalahkan yang itu. Jarang loh ada orang yang buat Karin jadi 'sedikit' sok di cerita.

No, no. Ini bukan flame, cuma kritik. Saran? Entah.

**Allright.. Cici mean Ayah (Ayah kandung) and haha mean Ibu (Ibu kandung). Iya memang.. karena Karin-chan jarang diitampilkan dengan 'keadaan' seperti itu, justru itulah yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya ****. Well, I ****accept it.. Its allright! Arigatou crystahime..  
**


End file.
